I Don't Come to Meetings for This!
by Fruity-Dragonfly
Summary: Why can't the nations finish one meeting without any distractions! They did not come across the world to be beat up by a protective bear and rabbit.


**Here is the oneshot for silverheartlugia2000 for winning my Halloween contest. **

**Hope your satisfied with it dude!**

* * *

The meeting was proceeding on as it usually did, in total chaos.

First were flying, insults were being hurled, and only a few nations were trying to restore order. They were having no luck in that department.

One of the ones doing the insulting was America, who insisted that England's fairy friends weren't real, "Iggy, dude, your totally crazy!"

England growled, "You git, just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there!"

"Ahahahaha~! Whatever crazy dude!"

Canada was standing by America's side, despertly trying to keep the peace between the two, but it was a lost cause. Once the two got going it would take nothing short of a miracle, or a yelling Germany, to get them to stop.

England was fuming, that idiot was mocking him!

Just because he couldn't see his magical friends doesn't mean that they didn't exist! Why, flying mint bunny was trying to tug America away from him right now, the dear.

He really did appreciate Canada trying to stop their bickering, but America knew just how to get him mad. He really did need to calm down though, this wasn't gentlemanly at all.

"England is such a loon, beliving in his imaginary friends!"

Scratch that, that American deserves what's comming to him.

England pulled out his wand, comical star on top and all, and waved it at America, ignoring the laughing from America (and Canada) at the sight of it.

_Relfliffo!_

A white beam of light shot out from the star and hit America, encasing him in the light.

There, England thought, a few hours with fairy wings ought to make him belive him.

Unfortunatly, what England wasn't counting on was Canada standing so close to America that he got hit too.

All the other nations had turned from whatever they were doing and silently watched the glowing nations in wonder.

"Ah! Iggy! What did you do to me!"

"England, you are dead once I reverse what inevitably is going to happen!"

Soon the light got so bright that all the nations had too look away to avoid being blinded. Then the light was cut off and there was a loud POP, leaving a thick smoke in the air.

The nations coughed and waved their hands in the air to try and disperse the choking smoke. Once the smoke had finally cleared, instead of England seeing two fairy-winged nations, there were two bear cubs in their place. One a polar bear and one a grizzly, each about the size of a small cat.

The nations looked at them in shocked silence. Then, Nanuq, who was crossly shaking his paw from having landed wrong when Canada dropped him, noticed what had happened, "Canada? America?"

"Canada? America?"

Canada knew what was comming the moment he saw that he had been turned into a polar bear cub, smaller than even Nanuq!

Nanuq and Manabohzo, Alfred's familiar, was very protective of Alfred and Matthew when they were kids. So seeing them now as cubs was going to spark up that old feeling. Let's just say that the other nations would have a hard time just getting close to them, let alone turning them back.

None of Arthur's spells last very long though, so he might as well sit back and enjoy what was going to happen to all the other nations while he could. One look over to his brother and he could tell that he felt the same way by the mischeivious glint in his black eye.

At the risk of sounding like Gilbert, this was totally awesome!

Alfred loved being animals! Oh no, this was far from the first time that the two twins had been different animals. During their pre-colony years, they would turn into different animals like their tribes showed them to travel their land faster, so they could eat certain foods, or just to romp around and have fun. Now, they still change, but only when they are completely alone, couldn't have Iggy find out that they had their own form of magic. Changing into animals was espescially helpful during wars. No one ever suspected a roosting bird to be spying on you. There wasn't an animal that was on their lands that they hadn't been.

So being a grizzly cub was no sweat for him, but why did he have to be smaller than Mattie! It doesn't matter if he was technically older than America, or that polar bears were naturally bigger than grizzly bears, or that it was only by an inch, it was still disheartening.

The other nations had started whispering, or just plain shouting, about what had happened to the North American brothers.

"_Angleterre_, what have you done to my Matheiu?" France creid at the sight of the newly turned nations.

"Shut up frog! That's what i'm trying to find out!"

China scowled at England, "Your so irresponsible, aru. Turning your siblings into animals, I would never do that, aru!"

Japan thought that now would be a good time to point out to China that he had done the same thing, "China-san, you have done the same thing to me. Remember that time when I was a-"

China quickly interrupted, "I told you not to mention that, aru!"

"England, return them back to normal at once!" Germany yelled. They would never finish the meeting at this rate.

"Look at how soft they look, ve~!" cooed Italy.

Russia tried to pick them up, "They are so cute. I wonder if they would like to be part of mother Russia now, da?"

Unfortunatly for him, Nanuq was not going to let that happen. So when Ivan's hand came close, he lunged and bit it, hard enough to draw blood. Russia just hissed and ripped his now bleeding hand from the now red-stained jaws of the bear. The room was full of his kolkolkols, and if you happened to be looking at Alfred, you would see his eyes lit up in glee at his long time enemy's pain.

Nanuq just growled at him, "Stay away from them." Then he stamped his left forepaw on the ground three times. In a loud POOF, a rabbit about the size of a large dog, roughly the same size as Nanuq, appeared by Nanuq, "Yo Nanuq! What'cha need?"

"These imbecibles are trying to take away the little ones." he gestured over to the afformentioned nations. Who were oogling the large rabbit and the fact that both of them could talk. England was silently gloating in his head, he knew that they belived in magic, even if it was the savage's kind.

Manabohzo looked behind him at the two small nation-cubs and felt that old protective spark in him. He knew that the nations would never truely harm them, but old instincts die hard, coupled with the fact that they still held grudges against some of them for the pain they caused the twins in war, "Is that so."

The nations were getting nervous, these animals looked dangerous. Finally England cleared his throat and decided to be diplomatic about it, "Excuse me, Nanuq and Manabohzo, right? We just want to return the boys back to their original form so that we may continue on with our meeting."

"I don't trust you," Nanuq shuffled closer to the twins, who had yet to move from their spot.

France was getting tired of this, "_Mon dieu,_ someone hold the bear and just grab America and Canada. How much damage can a _lapin_ do anyway?"

_Ohhhh, they just made this 10 times harder on themselves_, America and Canada thought.

Manabohzo looked offended, "I'll show you weak!" Then he kicked France in the chest, causing him to be thrown into the wall across the room.

In the commotion, Russia took the chance to attack the bear that had hurt his hand. He swung his pipe down at the polar bear, but Nanuq was to quick and dodged it, then went and bit at Russia's leg.

England managed to pry him off, but was clawed all over his arms as a result.

China tried to hold the irrate rabbit king down, but he proved to be to strong and flung the orient nation off him.

Japan, trying to aid him, was also disposed of via kick to the chest.

Germany had the most luck and was able to pin down Nanuq until a frightened Italy wacked him in the head with his white flag and he accidently lessened his grip, allowing Nanuq to twist around and slam his forepaws into his chest, breaking a few ribs.

All throughout this, America and Canada were skidding around the room, taking small nips and scratching at the other nations.

This madness continued for about an hour until smoke once again filled the room, and when it cleared the nations saw them holding thier respective familiar.

Canada nervously laughed, "Uh, thank you for all your help, but we can handle it from here, Nanuq."

America gave a weak grin, "You too Mana, we can handle them on our own. Why don't you and Nanuq go and heal in the Spirit Realm."

Manabohzo was about to protest, but Nanuq cut him off, the twins could handle themselves now, "Don't let them push you around." Then, he reach over and grabbed Manabohzo by the scruff of his neck and dissapeared with a loud POP!

They had left the North American brothers in a very, very awkward and dangerous position. The rest of the nations were glaring at them, picking themselves off the floor and trying to bind their bloody wounds.

"Uh, guys, can't we work this out?"

In the end, America and Canada were stuck paying for everyone elses hospital bills plus their own, and the two familiars weren't welcome to any of the nation's meetings anymore.

A stranger side effect of England's spell was that they were left over with the natural instincts of the bears they were turned into for a month. It was not uncommon for them to spend long amounts of time out on the ice or in the forest. They were also on a big fish craze for the month, no salmon was safe from America, and it wasn't uncommon for Canada to be seen chewing on some seal jerky.

The meeting never did get finished.

* * *

**Did it feel too rushed? I tried my best, but i'm not used to dealing with Nanuq (Kumajiro) and Manabohzo (who is Alfred's familiar).**

**But if you did like it don't be afraid to review. I will be stalking my review box for the rest of the day ^^**


End file.
